Stronno Tenebron
Stronno Tenebron (ストロノ・テネブロン Sutorono Teneburon) is a very powerful and ancient Dark Mage and the most powerful, alongside his counterpart, Zoru Disglair, which is a Mage. He was once trapped inside a weakened baby body. Appearance Stronno is an ancient Dark Mage with hundreds of years, that takes the form of a young man with white hair and red eyes. Stronno's most obvious design trait is his affinity for black-colored apparel, representing his dark powers, in the form of a long, two tailed coat. The coat has zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist. Before obtaining this appearance, Stronno was trapped into a weakened body, with no apparent power but Telepathy. He was a young, female baby, with blonde hair tied in pigtails, with a baby outfit. Personality Stronno is a calm and cool-headed individual. He is quite manipulative and is shown to be very malicious and sadistic, delighting at his opponent's emotional and physical pain. He also becomes very arrogant, bragging about his accomplishments and underestimating his opponents, and ruthless, planning to kill a blindly loyal subordinate just because the one has more potential than he knows and may cause a danger in the future. He also revealed that he does not really care about other's feelings, as he easily sacrificed them because they interfered in his fight. He becomes excited very easily, showing a psychotic smile whenever he is excited, and enjoys taking risks, like injuring himself to make fights more enjoyable. Stronno is extremely rude and lecherous, accented by his calm, but intimidating appearance. One of the most remarkable traits about him are his overwhelming skills and powers in battle, as he can easily overpower even a Wizard Saint with his supernatural powers. It does, although, tire him more easily, as he is still not used to his new body. He is overconfident with his capabilities, sometimes even lowering his guard and turning very vulnerable to the enemy's attacks because of his laid-back appearance during a battle. As a baby, Stronno was a much more friendly and happy person, as he had no real dark intents. He was easily distracted with the simplest of things. He also developed a liking from baby formula, even going so far as eating it even in his recent form. History After the estruction of Nirvana, two main forces were created, Light and Dark. Unbalanced throughout the atmosphere, the two energies gained a human body, with supernatural powers. Light and Dark disputed over power, but they needed to join forces to balance their energy. Unfortunately, the two never came to an agreement and so, Light and Dark lost their superior form and were resumed to a simple human form. Dark gained the opportunity to revive as a stronger being, when it was found by a Guild member. With the energy and power of the mages, Dark consumed the power to embody into its current form, named Stronno Tenebron. Equipment Magic and Abilities Magic Disintegration (崩壊 Hōkai): MainDarkMageSeals.jpg|Stronno's Double Magic Seals PetroHollowTouch.png|Disintegration on a target Magic1.PNG|Disintegration (Explanation) Lost Magic only used by Stronno in his final form. Similarly to Disassembly Magic, it destroys the targets, but, unlike it, it destroys it using several magic blades. Disintegration creates countless microscopic energy blades that damage the body on a cellular level. It produces so many individual strikes that, in brief seconds, can pass through a very thick target. The energy blades sever nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck. They also attack the magic power "container", which cannot be repaired by any form of medical magic. Depending on the severity of the damage, the user may not be able to perform a technique ever again. Space Arc (空間のアーク Kūkan no Āku): Space Arc, is, like all the other revealed Arc Magics, a form of Lost Magic. Currently, only Stronno Tenebron showed to use and master this technique and was stated by many that it is an exclusive magic to him. Space Arc is an ovrewhelming Magic, said to destroy any chance that one has to win against Stronno. His Space Arc, while it controls the space, more specifically matter, was only shown to be able to control and manipulate freely the quantum foam. According to the spacetime theory, quantum foam, which is also known as spacetime foam, is the foundation of the fabric of the universe. It is impossible to directly observe or measure the quantum foam, as it is very small. While using this Magic, Stronno creates a net-like pattern over the matter he wishes to manipulate, making the lines of the pattern glow. He can then move it freely, the most common example being him creating giant protusions that chase the enemy, similar to lances or spears, with sharp edges. This Magic is, by far, one of the most versatile ones, as it can be used for all sorts of things. Abilities